TenSemi - First Night
by Aeryn58
Summary: (Voulez-vous une suite lemon ;D?) Tendou et Semi font une petite ballade. L'ambiance est sympathique, et ils décident alors de prendre les devants... OS tout doux !


**_Heyo !_**

 ** _Voilà un TenSemi dont je suis assez fier ! Je trouve que j'ai bien travaillé l'ambiance :3_**

 ** _Le thème a donc été proposé par AmeFumikka (twitter): été, fraise, cerise, chapeau de paille !_**

 ** _Et le ship, par Nymouria (allez voir ses fanfics, je suis sa correctrice ;D)_**

 ** _Bref, Enjoy !_**

On était ensemble. Nous marchions sur un petit chemin de terre, parsemé de petites bosses. Un pas après l'autre, un peu lents, la main dans la main, côte à côte. Il faisait chaud, le soleil tapant fort contre notre peau, et l'air, lourd, pesant sur nos corps suants. Les feuilles, toutes vertes, frémissaient à cause du vent chaud, les insectes et autres bestioles se promenaient tranquillement à travers les prés et les routes, et nous avancions, à travers l'été, heureux. J'était vraiment fou amoureux de Semi-Semi.

Dès que je l'ai vu sur le terrain, dès que je l'ai aperçu, sur le pas de la porte du gymnase de Shiratorizawa, dès que je lui ai parlé, que j'ai entendu sa douce voix, sympathique… J'ai commencé à l'observer. Ses gestes réservés, il était quand même attentionné avec les gens de l'équipe. Et avec moi.

Du Green Day résonnait dans nos oreilles, chacun ayant un écouteur. Nous partagions la musique, nous la vivions ensemble, et j'avais l'impression… que les vibrations des voix y émanant parcouraient parfois nos corps. Les traversaient. S'échangeaient, au creux de nos mains entremêlées. J'aimais ce sentiment, le tempo s'affolant en même temps que nos coeurs, et nos regards qui se croisaient au refrain, et ses paroles qui s'échappaient toutes seules de nos bouches. Nos lèvres qui se mouvaient, s'étiraient en même temps que nous chantions en chœur, ensemble. Il était un peu gêné, mais c'est ça qui le rendait si attirant et mignon.

Les teintes vertes, jaunes, lumineuses, passaient à travers mon chapeau de paille, venant caresser discrètement mon visage, sans m'éblouir. L'ambiance colorée, chaude, joyeuse, venait me chatouiller les jambes, et je fis un petit saut. Semi-Semi éclata de rire, un rire du fond du cœur, qui me transmettait tous ces sentiments. Un moment simple, mais je me rappelle de tous les détails.

Au bout d'une petite heure, nos corps étaient un peu endoloris, et j'avais tellement chaud que j'aurais pu m'évanouir, même avec mon chapeau. Je ralentissais un peu le pas, grogna un peu, ferma légèrement les yeux, et pressa plus fort ma paume contre celle de mon petit-ami. Et ma technique marchait : il s'arrêta.

Les fleurs tardives, en retard par rapport au printemps, tombaient autour de nous, voletant dans l'air. Leurs teintes rosées se reflétaient légèrement sur nos visages. Je regardais Semi-Semi qui se tournait vers moi, et nous étions face à face. Ses yeux noisette brillaient et prenaient des couleurs dorés au soleil. Je souriais sûrement ridiculement, en l'observant comme ça, à le dévisager, et mon regard dévia sur ses lèvres fines. Son air était adouci, quand il était avec moi. Je sais pas pourquoi, il dégageait de la joie, en ma présence. Plus que d'habitude. Je pense qu'il m'aime. Mais j'ai peur de me l'avouer. J'arrive pas à me dire qu'on peut m'aimer, après mon enfance. Malgré tout, je suis là, avec mon petit-ami, et il est comme ça, avec moi. Je m'approchais un peu inconsciemment de lui, et bientôt nous nous retrouvâmes à quelques centimètres, l'un de l'autre, au milieu de ce chemin, baigné dans le coucher du soleil.

Le ciel prenait des teintes orangées, un joli dégradé y apparaissant. Le sol prenait soudain des couleurs violettes, et une douce chaleur se déposa sur mes lèvres, alors que je rêvassais.

Les siennes.

Son contact était infiniment précieux, ses mouvements passant comme au ralentit devant mes yeux fermés, sa bouche prenant la forme des miennes. Sa langue s'incrusta dans ce baiser, caressant mon palais, me chatouillant, me faisant gémir, mais sans m'étouffer. Il me laissait respirer, il passait ses mains dans mes cheveux rouges, me décoiffant lentement, pressant ses lèvres contre les miennes. Oh… ça avait un goût sucré, de fraise ? Avant de partir se promener, on avait mangé de la confiture de fraise. Et cette douceur sucrée était encore sur ses lèvres. Je craque.

Après ces rapides ébats, je me détachais de lui, et nous décidions de nous assoir dans un champ.

Nous nous sommes donc posés sous un arbre, l'herbe sèche chatouillant nos chevilles, nos pieds, nos orteils dénudés. L'ombre des feuilles nous caressait d'un peu de fraîcheur, au milieu de la chaleur ambiante. Et on se sentait bien.

Semi-Semi s'était allongé à côté de moi, il avait les yeux fermés, et la bouche entrouverte. Ses cheveux cendrés retombaient un peu sur son visage clair, et j'avais soudain de nouveau l'envie de l'embrasser. Je m'approchais doucement, comme si il dormait, et son odeur de fruit rouge vint caresser mes narines. Et je lui lécha les lèvres.

« Hmm, Tendou… »

Un gémissement de contentement s'échappa du cendré, tandis que je me relevais comme un piquet, ouvrant grand les yeux sur l'horizon, comme si je n'avais rien fait.

« Tendou, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il disait ça d'une voix lente et douce, en mitraillant mon dos, que je sentais transpercé par son regard.

« Rien, je t'aime.»

J'entendis un hoquet de surprise sortir de mon ami, tandis que je fixais mes pieds nus, dans l'herbe. Je souris de contentement, et retiens un petit rire malicieux. Je lève les yeux en l'air, observant la nappe aux couleurs automnales que prend le ciel. Je soupirais lentement, attendri par l'ambiance, et par le son de sa main frottant mon t-shirt. Il me caressait le long du dos, de ses doigts longs et forts. Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien que là. J'expirais alors l'air chaud qui emplissait mon corps, tandis que l'autre vint se coller à moi, les mains liées contre mon torse.

« Semi-Semi ? »

Il grogna timidement, la tête dans mon épaule, ses cheveux cendrés frottant légèrement mon visage.

« Je t'aime aussi, Tendou. »

Je gémis, étouffant un « Aaaw », et posa ma main sur ma bouche. Je ferme les yeux, et laisse mon petit-ami parcourir mon corps de ses grandes mains rassurantes. Je sens soudain une brise fraîche taper contre mon visage, mais je reste là, me blottissant peut-être un peu contre Semi-Semi.

Alors que je m'endormais à moitié sur son torse, quelque chose se déposa sur ma tête, et mon premier réflexe fût d'éternuer. Le cendré commença alors à partir en fou rire, en me serrant le ventre, ses mains contre moi. J'ouvris mes grands yeux, et une cerise roula sur mon visage, tombant après mon nez, sur mon short. Je commençais alors aussi à rire.

Ca faisait donc trois heures que nous étions dehors. Je commençais un peu à avoir froid, mais nous attendions, en nous enlaçant sur l'herbe, que la nuit s'installe complètement, et dévoile sa peau lumineuse, parsemée d'étoiles. Et après une dizaine de minutes, nous embrassant, sentant notre souffle sur nos peaux, écoutant le rythme effréné du cœur de l'autre… Elle était là.

La nuit de notre première fois.


End file.
